A commonly used metal strip reel consists of a continuous row of clips like they are used to seal sausage ends. Adhesive tape is affixed to the free end of this clip reel and the adjacent coils (or a spool, if applicable), thus preventing the unintentional unwinding of the clip reel. Removing this tape is often tedious and eventually residual sticky tape may cause the packaging equipment to malfunction.